remah
by flwrshy
Summary: author ga bisa bikin summary. pokoknya cerita yang authpr publish disini real milik author yang di perankan oleh bangtan


BY : YUJEEEE

cast :

TAEKOOK Slight! NAMJIN

GS! For UKE

.

.

.

.

GARA GARA MOTOR

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus. Dengan mengenakan pakaian casual yang menurutku sudah cukup rapih. Kemeja satin dengan celana bahan menjadi pakaianku hari ini. Tak lupa aku menguraikan rambutku, agar penampilanku semakin sempurna. Akupun melirik jam dinding sekilas,

6.50 AM kst.

Harusnya hari ini seokjin sudah mengabariku. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk menghubunginya lewat aplikasi chat.

 _'Seokjin-ah.. kau akan berangkat ke kampus?' Read 06.51 am_

Tak lama setelah aku mengirim pesan tersebut. Ponselku berbunyi. Sepertinya Seokjin. Akupun dengan cepat melihat notifikasi itu.

 _'Maaf kook-ah, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu. Namjoon menjemputku. Sebagai gantinya adikku taehyung yang akan 'menjemputmu'_

"Aish apa apaan dia itu. Seenaknya saja dia menyuruh adiknya untuk menjemputku. Aku kan tidak mengenal adiknya itu." Tanpa pikir panjang akupun dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk seokjin

 _'Yak! Apa maksudmu menyuruh adikmu menjemputku?' Read 06.52 am_

 _'cepatlah keluar. Adikku sebentar lagi akan sampai dan aku tidak menerima 'penolakan'_

Saat aku hendak membalas pesan seokjin seketika terdengar bunyi klakson motor di depan rumah. Ah mungkin kah itu adiknya seokjin ?.

Aku pun langsung mengambil tas dan beberapa berkas yang hari ini akan aku diskusikan bersama kelompok belajar. Aku pun keluar dan melihat ke depan pagar rumah. Ada seorang pria berambut blonde sedang berdiri didepan motor besar warna putih miliknya. Pria itu mengenakan celana gombrang berwarna putih dan sweatshirt nirvana berwarna hitam. Dari tampilannya, sepertinya umurnya tidak berbeda jauh denganku. Dengan cepat akupun menghampiri pria itu. Tidak lupa aku berpamitan dengan eomma yang sedang sibuk didapur.

"Ummm hai." Sapaku ragu2. Karena demi apapun aku tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan orang asing apalagi seorang pria. Ia pun melirik ku sekilas dan langsung menyimpan ponselnya di saku.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Tanyanya.

Ya ampun.. suaranya seksi sekali. Akupun berdeham sedikit untuk mengusir rasa gugup ku. "Iya, aku Jungkook. Temannya seokjin, taehyung kan?" Ujarku berbasa basi.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Hish dingin sekali pria ini. Untung kau tampan kalau tidak aku sudah mencabik-cabik wajahmu.

"Ayo berangkat. Seokjin noona bilang kau ada kelas pagi" lanjutnya. Ia pun memberikan satu helm nya kepadaku. Akupun langsung memakainya dan menaiki motor.

Sepanjang jalan kami hanya saling berdiam diri karena tidak ada topik yang harus kami bicarakan. Baguslah akupun sedang malas berbicara. Aku masih kesal pada seokjin. Saat aku sedang asik dengan pikiran ku tiba2 taehyung membuka suara.

"Kita isi bensin dulu. Kau tidak keberatan?" Tanyanya.

Akupun melihat jam ditanganku. Masih setengah jam lagi mata kuliah bahasa dimulai. Mungkin tidak masalah untuk mengisi bensin sebentar.

"Baiklah, kita isi bensin dulu."

Ia pun berbelok menuju pom bensin terdekat. Saat taehyung sampai dan mematikan mesin motornya refleks aku turun dari motor taehyung. Karena ia akan mengisi bensin. Saat aku sudah turun dari motornya taehyung pun memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajah ku atau pakaian ku?. Iapun seketika bertanya.

"Kenapa kau turun ?"

"Hah ?" Aku berpikir sejenak. Ia kan akan mengisi bensin jadi aku turun apa yang salah? Dan di saat itu juga aku meruntuki kebodohanku sendiri. Aku baru ingat jika tangki motor besar milik taehyung ini ada di depan bukan di bawah jok seperti motor matic milik seokjin. Aku pun dengan malu-malu menaiki motor taehyung lagi.

Astaga!!! bodoh sekali aku! sepanjang jalan hingga sampai kawasan kampus aku masih meruntuki kebodohanku. Aku berjanji mulai detik ini aku tidak akan mau jika disuruh berangkat bersama adik seokjin. Itu membuatku sangat malu luar biasa. "Sialan!" umpatku ketika berjalan ke kelas.

End

Annyeong yorobun (lambai lambai) .. author yuje in here wkwkwkwk ini story pertama yuje semoga kalian suka ff debut yuje ya.. maaf dengan segala ketypoan dan kurang rapihnya ff abal ini sekali lagi maafin yujeee... ㅠ,ㅠ. Ah btw ini story terinspirasi dari pengalaman yuje pas kemaren wkwkwk dan itu sungguh memalukan jangan ditiru adegan di atas ya gaes ㅋㅋㅋ

ff ini yuje publish juga di wattpad dengan judul yg sama.

hope you like this good people /kecup manjah

 ** _@joooo_yaaaa_**


End file.
